Jade
Jadefire62, otherwise known as Jade, is a member of the SAMB. She, along with Verity and Prank, was one of the first to have a gang. The three also had a hand in getting others into/revealing fans of Fairy Tail and RWBY. While no longer very active on the SAMB nowadays, Jade still hangs around, though most of her attention is on the Fanon Wikis she's joined. Verity is one of her closest SAMB friends, with Prank not far behind. However, neither takes the number one spot - that belongs to Hallie, with whom she shares many other fandoms with. Personality Jade, in short, is very sarcastic, including a sarcastic wit. For the most part, Jade tries not to get involved in drama - she hates it, really. Jade loves RPs, and tends to join more than she can handle. Most of the time, she joins others' RPs, rather than make ones of her own. She also loves to create characters, shown by her various profiles on her preferred fandom wikis. (More TBA) SAMB History RPs Created * Dellemont: An RP revolving around a fictional world that Jade made-up. The first thread for this died, as did the second. It's possible Jade might restart it again. Joined TBA Stories TBA Shipping Jade is not shipped with other MBers. Instead, she's shipped herself with three of her favorite canon characters. These three ships are named Grade, Musade, and Mercade. However, unlike some, she is not a Yandere. In fact, Jade isn't really sure which "dere" she is. However, Jade doesn't consider herself to be an active shipper. She doesn't advertise her ships, or any other ship. Other Online Locations Wikis * RWBY Fanon Wiki * Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki * PokeFanon Wiki * Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki * Scholastica Gangs Wiki Others * Wattpad * Hex RPG * YouTube * (More TBA) Gang Most of Jade's gang is made up of OCs, however, she has several canon characters in it as well, most of them from Fairy Tail. (Note: This will be long.) General OCs Jade Sterling: The reckless daredevil, and one you never want to piss off. One of Jade's (the user) first OCs, she puts her into pretty much everything she can. (More TBA) Phoenix Ashburn: An amnesiac who doesn't remember her last name. (More TBA) Brandon Williams: TBA Sky Hansen: The 14-year-old sister of Robin, Sky was born with white wings. (More TBA) Robin Hansen: TBA Samuel Johnson: TBA Isabel Johnson: The youngest human member at 9 years old, Isabel, usually called Iz or Izzy, is Sam's younger sister. She's always cheerful and happy, and loves to play pranks on the other gang members. Desert: A dingo that is Sam's constant companion. Marcus Ashwater: TBA Ash Griffin: TBA Wolf Griffin: The younger brother of Jade Sterling. Eliza Gordon: An OC originally created for a story Jade and Hallie are cooking up. The daughter of a wealthy family (in the story, she's the daughter of the President of this fictional place) she ran away from home. Eliza's two main forms are her story form, and her Fairy Tail version. Jennifer Alston: TBA James Watson: TBA Fairy Tail Canon Characters Gray Fullbuster: Jade's favorite FT character, he's an Ice-Make Mage of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvell: Shy, but loyal, this blue-haired Fairy Tail member is a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer. Carla: Prim and proper, this white Exceed can usually be found with Wendy. Lucy Heartfilia: The daughter of the once-wealthy Heartfilias, Lucy ran away from home to join Fairy Tail as a Celestial Spirit wizard. Lisanna Strauss: TBA Mest Gryder: TBA Eclipse Scorpio: TBA Sting Eucliffe: One of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth as the White Dragon Slayer, Sting is also the guild's Master. Lector: A maroon Exceed and Sting's loyal friend. Rogue Cheney: A Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue is the other half of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Frosch: The green Exceed in the pink, dark-spotted frog suit that is Rogue's companion and friend. Rufus Lore: Sabertooth's Memory-Make Mage with a penchant for dramatic flair. OCs Opal Sonling: Opal is a Celestial Spirit wizard, with five Silver Keys, though she also uses Rainbow Fire. She is not affiliated with any guild, making her a Wandering Mage. The ring she wears casts a spell called Winter Calling. Amethyst Sonling: A Blue Pegasus S-Class Mage, Amethyst is not one to cross. She wields Air Magic and Wind Magic, alongside a Ring Magic spell named (TBA). The older sister of Opal. Emerald Tilen: At 14, Emerald is the youngest of the Gems. Like Opal, she is a Wandering Mage, using Animal Possession and Plant Magic. She is also proficient in the use of potions. Her ring contains the Mother Nature spell. Pearl Glasen: A motherly figure, Pearl runs an orphanage alongside her cousin Beryl in Magnolia. Also an Independent Mage, Pearl uses Mirror Magic, Heaven's Eye, and a Ring Magic spell named Pearl Shine. Lily: TBA Beryl Iumni: The co-owner of an orphanage in Magnolia, Beryl uses Sand Magic and Sandstorm. Her own ring casts a spell called (TBA). Topaz Tilen: TBA Vidya Saraswati: TBA Rave Master Hamrio Musica: TBA Haru Glory: TBA Elie: TBA RWBY Canon Characters Mercury Black: While normally not a fan of the villains, Mercury is Jade's favorite RWBY character. Jaune Arc: The leader of Team JNPR (Juniper), despite being the weakest. Likes Pyrrha. Nora Valkyrie: Jade's favorite member of Team JNPR. She has a crush on Ren, her childhood friend. Pyrrha Nikos: The best fighter of Team JNPR, Pyrrha likes Jaune. (Note: Spoilers for RWBY ahead, read at your own risk) Since she is now dead in the show, it's possible Sachiko and Marci from Prank's gang had a hand in keeping her on the MB. Lie Ren: The quietest member of Team JNPR, Ren is a childhood friend of Nora's. OCs Sandi Beryl: The leader of first-year Beacon Academy Team BUHI (Berry). Revenge-driven, he'll stop at nothing to destroy the White Fang. He has a younger sister, named Iris. Sandi is also the RWBY-counterpart of Samuel Johnson. Uranus Bailey: Coming from a long line of Huntsman and Huntresses, his parents expect much of him. He attends Beacon as the second member of Team BUHI. Zircona Hart: A black panther Faunus with a black panther tail, she believes in peace and equality for all. Attending Beacon Academy as the third member of Team BUHI, she hopes to achieve peace between humans and Faunus. Istalrí Fiarie: 'While she remembers her last name on the SAMB, Istalrí does not in her story, in which she is an amnesiac. She originally took inspiration from Phoenix, another OC in the gang, making her Phoenix's RWBY-counterpart. 'Ember Maerts: The tomboy leader of Team EMIR (Ember), a second-year team of Haven Academy. Metagh Olina: An ambitious young woman who wants to follow in her mother's footsteps, to protect others by becoming a Huntress. So far, she's done well, and attends Haven Academy as a member of Team EMIR. [http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Islingr_Fiarie Islingr Fiarie:] Istalrí's older sister, and the third member of Team EMIR. Ravelyn Rouge: The homosexual member of Team EMIR, she's a Huntress-in-Training by day, and a retriever of truths by night. Hvita Fiarie: The leader of the graduated Team HTHR (Heather). Travan Aline: The healer of Team HTHR. Hebline Sifa: The somewhat-sadistic martial artist of Team HTHR. Rowan Fiarie: The husband of Hvita, and the tank of Team HTHR. Nile Alcor: The leader of Team NTHK (Nighthawk). Tsubaki Silvius: Seemingly emotionless, this fencer is the second member of Team NTHK. Hirsch Levin: A bookworm, and a Huntsman-in-training as a member of Team NTHK. Kaili Hart: A member of Team NTHK, she's reckless prankster and pirate captain. The RWBY-counterpart of Jade Sterling. Baila Falke: A gyrfalcon Faunus with dark-spotted white feathers on her shoulders, Baila is the leader of the graduated Team FAHC (Falcon). Ayza Alte: The bi-polar romantic of Team FAHC. Golda Hodele: A front-line fighter and a member of Team FAHC, Golda is the most loyal of her team. Charna Berne: Seemingly cheerful and naive, Charna is not to be underestimated, being a Huntress as a member of Team FAHC. She's also a Black Bear Faunus, and sports a lone black bear ear on the left side of her head, the right one having been bitten off by a Grimm. Hari Adva: The jokester mechanic, Hari is the leader of Team HCMB (Honeycomb). Asura Bailey: Step-sister of Uranus, Asura is a selfless soul. She is a member of Team HCMB, and the RWBY-counterpart of Sky Hansen. Merle Darya: Attending Beacon as a Huntsman-in-training, Merle is a member of Team ---- (Unnamed). Araceli Liaras: The RWBY-counterpart of Jade herself, Araceli is a member of Team ARVL (Aurulent). Kohaku Säde: The fiery leader of Team SGRA (Sangria), a collab team between Jade and Verity. Byrne Rouge: Father of Ravelyn Rouge, he was the first Yatagarasu. Iris Beryl: The cheerful, playful little sister of Sandi Beryl. Also the RWBY-counterpart of Isabel Johnson. Isolde Itri: TBA Others Ann: The voice in Jade's head. Misc. * Jade is a pretty experienced wiki user - any questions, just use the message wall. * Jade loves to sing, and has a good voice, being a soprano with a nice chest voice and a solid range of notes. * By far, Jade's favorite food is shrimp. Grilled, breaded, cold - the only way she won't eat it is with cocktail sauce. * When it comes to music, Jade likes both modern and old classics, including: ** I Go Through by O.A.R. ** (More TBA) * (More TBA) Trivia * Her nickname not only came from her username, but from the name of Jade Sterling, originally just Jade, one of the first OCs she created. * Jadefire62 is now the name she uses for many accounts, including (obviously) her wiki one, along with several others. Category:SAMBers Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:MBers with a Gang Category:Shipped MBers Category:MBers no Longer Active